Rodzina Landgraab
thumb|Mirosław Landgraab, członek rodziny, w The Sims 2 Rodzina Landgraab - jedna z najpotężniejszych rodzin występujących w sadze The Sims (spotkamy ich w The Sims 2 Własny Biznes, The Sims 3, The Sims 3 Wymarzone Podróże oraz wersjach konsolowych: The Sims, The Sims: Bustin' Out). Bogata i znana od dawna odgrywa znaczną rolę w każdej z wymienionych gier. Członkowie rodu Zasadniczo członków rodziny można podzielić ze względu na miasto, z którego pochodzą: Champs Les Sims we Francji: *Admirał Landgraab. Sunset Valley: * Kermit Landgraab, * Kitty Landgraab, * Chester Landgraab, *Queenie Landgraab, *Danuta Landgraab, *Ireneusz Landgraab, *Malcolm Landgraab. SimValley: *Mirosław Landgraab III, *Mom Landgraab, *Dudley Landgraab, *Mimi Landgraab. Lazurowa Promenada: *Mirosław Landgraab II, *Mariola Landgraab, *Bernard Światowiec, *Wirginia Światowiec, *Mirosław Landgraab III, *Małgorzata Landgraab, *Mirosław Landgraab IV. [[Beacon Bay|'Beacon Bay:']] *Bambi Landgraab. [[Moonlight Bay|'Moonlight Bay']]: *Adrien Landgraab, *Hannelore Landgraab. Simowie pojawiający się w okazjach: *Michalina Landgraab, *Grzegorz Landgraab, *Magnus Landgraab, *Francois Landgraab. thumb|Landgraabowie w strojach wizytowych Historia rodziny The Sims Pierwszych informacji o Landgraabach dostarcza nam The Sims: Wakacje. Na Wyspie Wakacyjnej możemy kupić Park Narodowy, przejęty niegdyś przez Admirała. W trybie kupowania można zdobyć jego portret. Niektóre teorie sugerują, że jeszcze przed Admirałem żył Grzegorz i to on zdobył dla Landgraabów majątek i nieśmiertelną chwałę, ale ta informacja nie została potwierdzona. Geneza W historii Landgraabów rozróżniamy dwa okresy: magnacki i współczesny. Przedstawicielem pierwszego jest Admirał. To szlachcic działający we Francji. Nie był wówczas jedynym Landgraabem, ale nie zostawił potomka, choć "srebrną pilawę" francuską reprezentują jeszcze Grzegorz i Francois. W grze nie poznajemy żadnych innych magnatów, ale ród ten musiał liczyć się na świecie. Zresztą nazwa 'Landgraab' pochodzi z czasów szlacheckich - od 'landgraf', czyli arcyhrabia/wiceksiążę w Cesarstwie Niemieckim albo 'land-grab' od grabienia, zajmowania landów, czyli ziem (niekoniecznie drogą wojny, częściej pokojowo jako przyjaciele władcy). The Sims 2 i The Sims 3 Do zwrotu, który doprowadził ród do dzisiejszego kształtu, doszło za czasów zarządzania Kermita i Kitty. Landgraabowie nie byli już zarządcami ziem, tylko rekinami biznesu. Kermit z SimCity to współzałożyciel Sunset Valley. Jego starszy syn Mirosław I opanował kolejne miasto - SimValley. Z kolei jego następca - Mirosław II zamienił wioskę o nazwie Lazurowa Promenada w ośrodek biznesu. Mirosław III, żeniąc się z Małgorzatą Światowiec, włączył do rodu jej rodziców o niejednoznacznym nazwisku w wersji angielskiej - Buckingham. Kolejni następcy, z Mirosławem Landgraabem IV na czele, do maksimum wykorzystali podstawy stworzone przez przodków. W Sunset Valley wygrali rywalizację z rodem Alto, także dzięki pomocy Ćwirów. Historia Landgraabów jest ściśle związana z rodem Ćwirów, z którymi zawzięcie rywalizowali w Sunset Valley. Sami członkowie rodu nie mają wątpliwości - są lepsi, bo połączyli tradycjonalizm z nowoczesnością. Uważają, że Ćwirowie są staroświeccy i kapitalizm ich przerasta. Inni Landgraabowie W grze pojawiają się inne postaci o nazwisku Landgraab. Można wymienić tu Magnusa (mistrza złodziei), Gregory'ego (nauczyciela) i Francoisa (krytyka kulinarnego). Mało prawdopodobne, by byli bliskimi krewnymi wymienionych Simów - nazwisko jest przypadkowe. Mamy tu też do czynienia z innymi Simami o nazwisku Światowiec - studentami Wiktorem i Bazylim. Znane są przypadki samoistnego pojawienia się Sima o nazwisku Landgraab, ale w TS3 nie jest to postrzegane jako błąd wewnętrzny.Jeśli pracujemy w karierze gastronomicznej na stanowisku sprzedawca jedzenia na wynos wyskakuje komunkat że zostało sie samemu a w mikrofonie słychać Mietka Landgraaba (twój Sim rozpoznaje go po głosie) bogatego wrednego dzieciaka z jego bandą którzy lubią robić głupie żarty zamawiając jedzenie a póziniej za nie nie płacąc. Wtedy możemy dać mu nauczkę: bierze się puste pudełka i zepsute jedzenie (wtedy sie już nie pojawi i dostaniemy 1 punkt kreatywności) lub zrobić zamówienie. Kontrowersje W angielskiej wersji The Sims Mirosław to Malcolm, dlatego istnieją wątpliwości, czy Malcolm z SimValley to ta sama osoba, co Malcolm z Sunset Valley. Gdyby jednak tak było, to Landgraabowie wygaśliby w Sunset Valley. Raczej nie powtórzono jednak błędu jak z rodziną Ćwir, którą grając w TS3, dla zachowania historii powinniśmy wyprowadzić z Sunset Valley. Problem stanowi też fakt, że od Kermita do Mirosława IV mamy pięć pokoleń, a od Wiktora Ćwira do Aleksandra tylko cztery. Świadczy to o tym, że Kermit nie był już młody, gdy wszedł do spółki z Wiktorem. Musiał być bogatszy, skoro stał się fundatorem miasta, które w istocie stało się własnością państwa, w którym leżało. Prawdopobnie Sunset Valley upadło. Landgraab Enterprises W The Sims 2 kilkukrotnie w okazjach zawodowych pojawia się firma Landgraab Enterprises. Oto okazja prezesa zarządu z kariery biznesowej: Pojawia się okazja wybudowania na spółkę z firmą Landgraab Enterprises nowego prywatnego portu morskiego, dostępnego dla statków z całego świata. Nowy port morski umożliwiłby wielu firmom należącym do korporacji, w której pracuje prezes, znacznie szybszy dostęp do szlaków handlowych niż przy wykorzystaniu przewozu towarów ciężarówkami drogami lądowymi. Port morski umożliwi także zasobnym firmom sprawniejszą dystrybucję towarów, ale z drugiej strony, szybsze zyski można osiągnąć po prostu kupując więcej ciężarówek i przewożąc większe ładunki. Sami możemy wybrać: budowę portu morskiego (co może skończyć się powrotem na poprzednie stanowisko) lub kupno ciężarówek (dzięki czemu zarabiamy 40000$). Swoisty ciąg dalszy tej transakcji przynosi okazja burmistrza z kariery politycznej: Firma Landgraab Enterprises założyła spółkę, aby wybudować międzynarodowy port morski, który umożliwi transport większych ilości towarów do i z SimCity. Burmistrz spotyka się z poważnym przedstawicielem spółki, który oferuje kupno rozległych terenów nadbrzeżnych należących do miasta za cenę tylko 1 za akr ziemi. Przy aktualnych cenach ziemi, 1 simoleona za akr to jawny rabunek, ale budowa międzynarodowego portu morskiego mogłaby stworzyć wiele miejsc pracy w SimCity. Czy burmistrz powinien przyjąć ofertę? Odmowa kończy się utratą pracy, a zgoda na spredaż zarobkiem. Lecz Pani Zadecka (szef) może pozwać sima do sądu za kłopoty przy budowie. Tracisz 10 tys. simoleonów na rozprawy sądowe, lecz jak ktoś zna kod MotherLode to dla niego pikuś. Kolejna okazja pojawia się w karirze biznes na stanowisku gońca: Podczas sortowania poczty z koperty wypada list i ląduje na ziemi. List mówi, że firma Landgraab Enterprises ma zamiar kupić fabrykę Zabawek Wrightway. Goniec może zadziałać szybko i sam wykorzystać okazję do inwestycji, albo poprosić o spotkanie z szefową i zaproponować firmie zakup akcji fabryki. Naprawdę lepiej powiedzieć szefowej, niż inwestować samodzielnie. Mimo tych okazji, nie ma żadnego budynku, poza okazjami w żadnej grze z serii The Sims 2 nie spotkamy Landgraab Enterprises, choć w jednej z gier z serii SimCity na jednym z biurowców widnieje taki szyld. Osoby związane z rodziną * [[Sebastian Pocisk|'Sebastian Pocisk']] - księgowy Grzegorza Landgraaba, "wtajemniczony" w sprawy rodziny * Willard Leroo - zarządca ziem i majątku Admirała Landgraaba, przez lata zamieszkiwał legendarną Szopę Zarządcy i spisał dziennik o ogromnej wartości historycznej * Toussaint Rousseau - córka Willarda, przechowuje klucz do dziennika, jedyna mieszkająca w Champs Les Sims osoba związana z familią * Albert Foucher - znany kryptolog z Champs Les Sims, łamacz kodów Jamesa Vaughana i Admirała Landgraaba, pomocnik w dochodzeniu B. Bonnet * Nick & Vita Alto - zaciekli wrogowie Ireneusza i Danuty w Sunset Valley * Anastazja Necteaux - biznesmen z branży Admirała; wytwórczyni nektaru ( została porwana przez Landgraaba ) * Beatrice Bonnet - historyczka Champs Les Sims, w tym rodziny Ladndgraabów * James Vaughan - poszukiwacz przygód, oponent Admirała Jeżeli pojedziemy na wakacje na początku gry, Beatrice Bonnet może zostać zastąpiona przez Francoisa Lamberta (Landgraaba?), a Toussaint Rousseau przez Colette Bonnet. Dom, pieniądze i biznes * W Lazurowej Promenadzie Landgraabowie mają jedynie 28000$ w funduszach rodziny, ale aż 150000$ ulokowali w nieruchomościach: Supercentrum Elektroniczne i Klub "Piekiełko". Kiedyś byli właścicielami Biura Nieruchomości Lazurowej Promenady, ale dziś każdy może wziąć je w swoje ręce. Ich dom znajduje się przy ulicy Gondoli 74 i jest wyceniany na około 175000$. Mirosław Landgraab IV odziedziczył cały ten majątek, a "zbudował" niemal od początku jego dziadek Mirosław II. * W Kwitnących Wzgórzach Grzegorz Landgraab miał prawdopodobnie "własności kolonialne". * W Champs Les Sims stoi zabytkowy i tajemniczy dwór Chateau du Landgraab, należący niegdyś i zbudowany przez Admirała. Po jego śmierci stał się własnością miasta i jest on aktualnie atrakcją turystyczną jako widowiskowy grobowiec. Jego szacunowa wartość to 478000$. Zamknięty "szczelniej niż grób Napoleona" jest wyzwaniem dla badaczy - podróżników. Stoi przy Szosie Kwiatowej 100. * W Sunset Valley rodzina ma 75000$, wspaniałą posiadłość przy Zaułku Letniego Wzgórza 10 oraz Ośrodek Naukowy Korporacji Landgraaba. W The Sims 3 Kariera pojawia się komis "Sprzedaj i zamień u Landgraaba", który można dodać do Sunset Valley i Riverview, ale de facto rodzina nie jest jego właścicielem (a można kupić komis za ponad 80000$), ani też ośrodka naukowego wartego 140000$. (Gdyż opcja pojawia się dopiero po kilku aktualizacjach gry/dodatku The Sims 3: Kariera) * Z jednej z przygód wakacyjnych w [[The Sims 3: Wymarzone podróże|'Al Simharze']] możemy się dowiedzieć o tym, że rodzina Landgraab to tajni przywódcy firmy MorcuCorp, która ze względu na prowadzone badania na terenie miasta, cieszy się złą sławą. * W Bridgeport występują Morski Ośrodek Naukowy Korporacji Landgraaba oraz jak w każdym mieście The Sims 3 (za wyjątkiem Twinbrook) komis Sprzedaj i Zamień u Landgraaba. Galeria posiadłości Landgraabów thumb|left|134px|Sunset Valley - Zaułek Letniego Wzgórza 10 thumb|left|135px|Champs Les Sims - Szosa Kwiatowa 100 thumb|left|Lazurowa Promenada - ul. Gondoli 74 Ulica Landgraaba Landgraabowie mają w Sunset Valley własną ulicę. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, iż byli finanserami miasta. thumb|ul.landgraaba Ciekawostki *Polscy tłumacze zamienili oryginalną nazwę Landgraab Industries na Landgraab Enterprises. *W Lazurowej Promenadzie wszyscy Landgraabowie mają aspirację życiową pogoń za bogactwem, za wyjątkiem Bernarda światowca, ktory ma pragnienie zdobywania wiedzy. *Tradycyjnie wszyscy Landgraabowie (przynajmniej w większości, za wyjątkiem emerytów) mają włosy w kolorze blond. Zobacz też * Lazurowa Promenada * Sunset Valley * Rodzina Alto * Champs Les Sims Kategoria:Rodziny Kategoria:Rodzina Landgraab Kategoria:The Sims 2 Własny biznes Kategoria:The Sims 3 Kategoria:The Sims 3 Wymarzone podróże